The present invention relates to an information appliance having both a telephone function and a data input/processing function similar to those provided in a word processor, an electronic telephone directory, or the like.
As the information appliance of the type as described above, there has been developed a system in which a portable word processor and an apparatus having a telephone function are connected to each other through a signal cable so that the former carries out data input/processing and the latter carries out data transmission.
However, the above information appliance has the following defects.
(1) The physical and electrical connection between the two equipments is troublesome or requires much time and much labor.
(2) The configuration of the two equipments after completion of connection is large in size.
(3) It is difficult to know whether the connection between the two equipments has been performed correctly or not.
(4) The system function is lowered when the two equipments are separated from each other.